


Winter Weight

by Ophelia Coelridge (daemonluna)



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-12
Updated: 2000-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonluna/pseuds/Ophelia%20Coelridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heatwaves make everyone cranky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Weight

"How d'you do it?" Irritable grumble.

"Do what, Ray?"

"Look at you. It's pushing ninety degrees--"

"Thirty degrees Celcius."

"--stop that--without the humidity, and you look like you've been starched. Admit it. You're sweating."

Infuriatingly logical. "Well, perspiration is a natural--"

"Frase, Dief tried to climb into my fridge. Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"The uniform. It's hot."

"Why Ray, I had no idea--"

"I meant too warm." Guilty flush.

"As a matter of fact--"

"Admit it."

"What?"

"Admit it."

"What?"

"Admit it!"

"Fine! ... It's hot. And it itches. Are you satisfied?"

Smugly. "Yes."


End file.
